


Beautiful Thing

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Crying During Sex, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Fluff, I speak Spanish not French, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Secret Relationship, Similes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, aka I google translated 2 things, harry has a thing for draco speaking french, post-sex fingering, stomach distending if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: Draco and Harry have been in a secret relationship for a year and have fluffy sex





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been wanting to write Drarry smut forever and I felt like now was a good time lmao. I also haven't written in like a year so bear with me.
> 
> \- I titled this after Grace VanderWaal's song -

Draco is wearing his gray suit, the one that matches his eyes, and an exquisite green tie. Harry hopes it's for him. He watches Draco from across the ballroom. They’re at a Ministry gala well past the acceptable time to go home. The only people left are younger adults who are drunk and old men doing late business deals. Hermione and Ron left over an hour ago leaving Harry caught in a boring conversation with a pretty young witch.

Now, Harry is alone at the bar holding a glass with who-knows-what that he’s had who-knows-how-long. Draco and him have been sneaking around for almost a year. Running into each other at public places and ending up in someone’s bed. He had been waiting for Draco to stop talking with his colleagues before he approached him but now Draco is alone.

Harry sets his glass down and begins walking over to Draco. He taps on his shoulder and holds out his hand. “May I take you home?” he asks. There’s hardly anyone in the large room and not likely anyone will hear, even if they did though, Harry is tired of keeping Draco a secret.

Draco seems to feel this way too and places his slim, long fingers in Harry’s palm. “You may.”

Harry closes his fingers around Draco’s and leads him to the floo. “Yours or mine?” he says.

“Mine,” Draco answers. They walk to the the fireplace and Harry lets Draco go first.

\----

When he appears in Draco’s home, Draco is toeing off his shoes. He flashes a smile at Harry and beckons him over with a finger. Harry steps closer to him and Draco grabs his face with both hands, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“You look beautiful,” Harry says, undoing Draco’s tie. Draco tips his head back in a laugh and Harry nips at his milky white neck. “Mmm it’s not funny,” he hums against the skin. Draco’s laughs stop, prompting Harry to pull away.

“Harry,” he says, seriously. He searches Harry’s eyes for something before nodding. “I’ll be in my room. Can you bring some water?”

“Okay,” Harry says and steps forwards to give Draco another swift kiss. “I’ll be right up.”

\-----

Draco is lying under his white duvet when Harry opens the door. His blond hair is fanned out against the white pillows, almost blending in. He’s naked under the covers (if the clothes folded neatly on the settee are anything to go by). He looks at Harry through his heavy lids and smiles softly. “Come join me,” he says.

Harry places the water on the night stand and begins undoing his own tie. Draco sits up to watch so Harry tries to make his stripping as sensual as possible. Working his fingers slowly across each button, he locks eyes with Draco. “Touch yourself,” he says. He watches Draco's hand sink beneath the covers and he sees the outline move up and down as Harry progresses, unbuckling the belt on his trousers.

“You’re so hot, Harry,” Draco sighs his breath turning shallow.

Harry just smirks as he finally pulls his pants down, releasing his erection. He walks over the bed and Draco scoots over. Harry pulls the cover away to reveal Draco’s naked body, confirming his suspicion. He’s skin is creamy white and soft and Harry runs his hand over his toned torso.

“Are you going to get in?” Draco snaps.

“What else am I going to do?”

“Just get in,” Draco mumbles. Harry slips into the covers and pulls Draco over to him. He grasps his chin and tilts his mouth back before pressing a needy kiss to his lips. It hot and wet. Draco moans and rearranges himself so he’s sitting on Harry’s lap. He fists Harry’s hair and pulls him deeper.

Harry turns Draco over so he’s laying on the bed and Harry is hovering over him using his hands for support. “How do you want it?” he asks, panting.

Draco looks thoughtful for a second before bringing both hands to Harry’s face.

“Draco?” Harry asks, suddenly nervous.

“I don’t want this to be another fuck,” Draco says firmly.

“Draco,” Harry says again, softer this time. He brings his thumb up to smooth the wrinkles on Draco’s forehead, “It’s never been just another fuck. Okay?”

“Okay,” Draco nods, releasing Harry’s head. “Do what you went with me then.” 

Harry smiles and slides lower on Draco’s body. He pushes Draco's legs apart slowly like he’s opening a treasure chest and admire Draco’s hard, pink cock. He mouths at it, not yet taking it in his mouth but sucking lightly on the shaft and surrounding area.

Finally Harry places Draco’s dick in his mouth, sucking gently on the head before lowering to take more and hollowing out his cheeks. He bobs for a few minutes as Draco thrashes around on the bed, grasping the sheets with a “Fuck, Harry!” every now and then.

Harry stops when Draco starts tensing and grins at Draco’s huff of annoyance. Harry presses his smile against Draco’s thigh as he nips at the flesh. 

When the only sounds are their heart beats and Draco’s soft breathing, Draco whispers, “Make love to me.” Harry stops sucking on Draco’s thigh and looks up at him. His hair is drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed and he's chewing his bottom lip. Harry reaches up and smudges his worried lip with his thumb, pushing past his lips into Draco’s warm, wet mouth. 

“Harry. Please,” Draco breathes as Harry traces his now wet thumb across Draco's cheek. 

“Okay,” Harry nods. He moves back up and presses a slow kiss to Draco’s mouth. Draco kisses back firmly, moving his pink lips in unison with Harry's. Harry moves his fingers down Draco naval in between the tight space of their bodies. He grasps Draco’s dripping cock and gives it a single tug. Draco gasps into Harry's mouth and Harry continues his slow, gentle movements, relishing in the soft sounds coming from Draco’s mouth. 

“I want- I want-”

“Shhh,” Harry hushes, “I know.” Harry moves his hand lower, fingers brushing past Draco’s tight hole. He whispers a lubricant spell against Draco’s open lips and feels the cool lube on his 2 forefingers. He holds one against the hole, gently massaging it and dipping into the warmth. Draco arches against Harry's body and Harry adds the second. 

“Harry,” Draco whimpers, “S’il vous plait.”

Harry drops his head against Draco’s forehead and groans. “God, the things you do to me,” Harry says, pulling his slick fingers out. 

Draco mouths at Harry like a fish out of water until Harry brings his lips down to meet his. They kiss slowly as Harry lines up with Draco and pushes in. Draco’s mouth falls open again and he moans a small, “Harrryyy.”

Harry pulls out and pushes back in, moving slowly. “Draco,” he pants, bringing his hand to Draco’s face, “you're so good. So beautiful. So perfect.”

Draco nods along as Harry thrusts into him, slow and deep. “I-I think,” Draco gasps between thrusts, “I think you can feel it.” 

At Harry's confused look, Draco grabs Harry's hand from his cheek and places it on his pelvis. Sure enough, Harry can feel a vague outline of his cock in Draco body, thrusting deep within him. Harry groans again and presses a kiss to Draco's forehead. 

“I love you so much,” Harry says, kissing every inch of Draco’s face. “I love you to the moon and to the sun and the stars and beyond.”

“Jusqu'au soleil, jusqu'à la lune et aux étoiles et au-delà,” Draco whispers. He clutches at Harry's back, pulling him closer to Draco’s body as Harry's thrusts become a soft rocking motion. 

“Draco,” Harry moans, bringing his hand to wrap around Draco’s cock. He pulls Draco off and is about to come when he realizes there are tears falling from Draco’s eyes. He pulls away to look at Draco. His eyes are squeezed closed and his chest is heaving. Harry's heart clenches as he brings his hand up to wipe the tears from Draco’s eyes. 

“Draco?”

Draco shakes his head and pulls Harry back down to him, squishing Harry's chest against his own. “Harry please, please, please,” he mumbles. 

Harry nods and continues rocking and tugging at Draco’s cock until he comes. His muscles clench and he stills above Draco, sighing his name and pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco feels the warmth spread inside him, filling him up. He keeps his eyes closed and feels as the flow of tears seems to increase. Harry tugs his cock more and slides his thumb over the head. Draco shudders as he comes. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chants, pressing his fingertips into Harry's back. 

Harry rolls them over and Draco wraps his body around Harry like a koala on a branch. His tears are flowing more freely now as Draco let's his sobs slip out of his mouth. His face is buried into Harry's neck which is quickly becoming damp. His breath shudders against Harry and Harry hopes he's getting enough air. Harry wraps his arms protectively around Draco, pressing kisses to Draco’s blond hair. “You're okay,” he soothes, rubbing Draco’s back. Draco nods but continues crying. Harry moves his fingers to Draco loose hole and pushes one finger in, feeling the wetness.

“Full,” Draco mumbles between sobs. Harry nods and continues caressing Draco’s back. He holds his finger in Draco until his cries stop and he's hiccuping against Harry's neck. 

He finally pulls away, his eyes puffy and red. He straddles Harry's hips, looking sheepish. Harry wipes the tear streaks with his thumb and Draco flushes red. “I love you so much, Draco.”

“I love you, Harry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com)


End file.
